User talk:Hyzenthlay of Redwall
Hi Hyzenthlay of Redwall, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:32, October 17, 2009 Do You Read... Do you read "Watership Down"? If memory serves me right, wasn't Hyzenthlay the name of one of the rabbits from Efrafa? Ooh, I loved that book :P Well, I should probably introduce myself instead of pounding you, the new user, with questions! My name is Long Patrol Girl, but you can call me LPG. If you have any problems at the wiki, you can ask me or any of the other users on here! Hope you have fun here! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I do read... Hi LPG! Yes, Hyzenthlay was the name of one of the does form Efrafa. She is also featured in the sequel "Tales from Watership Down" as the female equvalent to a chief rabbit (co-ruling the warren with Hazel). She's my favorite female character. Thanks for the message! --Hyzenthlay ? I know, about my blog, I tried to copy and paste it from Word and nothing happened, and of course now I can't delete the blog. ugggggggh!! If ya want ta read what the story was read A Tale of Feorag. It's the same story, just a different name. --Penglens Who needs logic? 17:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC) OmiGosh!!!! Watership Down is one of the best books in the hystory of the wourld!!! you Rock girl!!!! welcome to the wiki! just to warn you, Lord TBT will probably delete that pic of Hyzenthlay, because this is a redwall wiki, and not a watership down wiki.. he's very strict about that stuff... I'm Ferretmaiden, but all my friends call me Meeka! welcome! just a tip, it is custome to answer other wiki users messages on their talk pages so they can see it (when I joined I did the same thing till someone told me :P) glad you came, and hope to see you around!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 17:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the tip! (I deleted the picture). I'm glad you all love Watership Down! I think that some of the hares in Redwall are similar to that of Watership Down. Dotti is like Hyzenthlay, Hazel is like Basil, and I'm sure there are others. Can anyone think of any more? --Find me on the Down 22:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hyzenthlay! The Arctic Warrior Leave A Message? 12:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Hyzenthlay! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Some suggestions for User page: You can add your personality, likes, dislikes, goals, etc. You can use any of the other users' pages for ideas too. If you have any questions you can leave a message on my talkpage. See ya around! Neildown -- 14:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Blogs The end of your text. There is a bug with Wikia that should be fixed soon. -- LordTBT Talk! 08:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! (Yeah, I've decided to be consistant this time, suprising huh?) Update on my only fan fic: Think of Me -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 03:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC)